Setting You Free
by Colorslander
Summary: A sad Takari story. TK loves kari but he feels that Kari dosen't love him back but she pretends to. So he does the unthinkable. Rating for character death.


Silent Shadow

Presents

****

Setting you Free.

A/N: I like TK. I like Takari. I like angst. I like writing. So I wrote this. The end.

~*~*~ T.K's POV ~*~*~

I'm sorry. I really am. But when I saw you at the dance I fell in love with you. I mean… I always had a crush on you, but this was love. So I told you how I felt.

I made you feel bad, and I never meant to do that. But I could see it in your eyes, the pain and guilt you felt.

I remember it was a beautiful night. We went to the dance together as friends, but I couldn't shake this feeling. That maybe, just maybe, we were something else.

Something special.

You looked gorgeous in your long flowing pink gown. You short hair was pinned back with small flowers, except for a loose strand that fell between your crimson eyes. Your eyes… they shone in the dark like rubies.

Your cheeks were flushed from the dancing and you laughed out loud when I spun you around in my arms. I loved to hear your voice like that. I could twirl you in my arms all night.

But it was close to midnight and your mom would kill you and me if I didn't get you home soon.

My mom of course wouldn't notice it. All she did was work, and there were times when she ignored me all together. She forgot to come to my games, forgot my school plays, and even forgot my birthday. But that's a different story all in itself.

Anyways we went outside and walked to the car. And you were still laughing and your fragile arms were draped around me. I blushed while you giggled and told me how cute I was embarrassed.

I was overcome with a new feeling, something strange. I acted on impulse. It was so spontaneous not even I knew it was coming. 

I leaned over and I kissed you.

Not just those simple kisses that you give to your friend. It was a deep kiss. It felt good. I could feel your warm lips and I lost myself in you.

You didn't kiss me back though. You didn't struggle either. I guess you were just so shocked you couldn't react.

When I finally released you I looked into your eyes and said those three words. I never meant to tell you them I swear! But I did, and I'm sorry to the bottom of my heart.

"I love you."

You just stared at me, like I said something so foreign, so strange that you might have misinterpreted.

Oh my god Kari I could only imagine what was going in your head.

A few days later we were a couple. And I was the happiest person on the face of our godforsaken planet.

Every step I took seemed to make me lighter. I felt like I could do anything. For I had what burned in my heart with the most desire.

I had my prize, I had my life, I had my love.

Yes Kari, you were all that to me. You were my everything.

But I was being selfish. I never took your feelings in consideration. I never stopped to think that you were only doing this out of friendship.

But on our one-year anniversary I realized it. It was time for the prom and I was excited.

This night would be perfect, this night I would propose to you. I know we were young but I just had everything planned out.

I would give you the ring that day and wait 2 years until marriage. This way we could be permanently committed.

I was a fool.

And I'm sorry for not realizing that earlier.

I just didn't realize how stupid I was.

I realized the truth when we dancing. Every dance you danced was with me, until that boy butted in.

At first I was reluctant but I knew I could trust you. Besides it was only one dance…

…

…

It only took one dance without you to finally realize the truth.

I saw your happiness and glee when you danced with him. I saw the way you were suppose to be.

You are suppose to be free. I see that now.

Kari I love you. If I could take this love away from me I would.

But I can't.

I will always have this feeling towards you until time finally ends. There is nothing I can do about my feelings.

But there is something else I can do.

Kari this is not meant to hurt you. I just wanted to give you an explanation on why I did what I did.

So Kari this is goodbye.

~And I hope you forget someday

Takeru Takashi

~*~*~*~

Kari gripped the letter and slipped from the hospital chair. She began to sob into her arms.

Yolei entered in the hospital waiting room.

"Oh Kari!" Yolei said gathering the crying girl in her arms.

Kari felt her heart break into a thousands pieces as she continue to weep helplessly in the chair.

"He did this because of me Yolei," Kari said in-between sobs, "He thought I didn't love him."

Yolei grabbed the letter and read it, her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my god Kari? What made him think this?"

Kari shook her head; "I don't know Yolei. I really did love him. I loved him with all my heart."

Everyone was there, Matt, Cody, Tai, Davis, Mimi, Sora, Ken, Joe, Izzy, and his parents.

Kari didn't know what to say. She had no idea what to do; she didn't now how to tell them it was all her fault.

Her fault the love of her life was in the emergency bleeding to death on the snow-white sheets. Her fault there was a hole in his heart. Both visible and invisible.

The doctor came in the room with a plastered look on his face. He motioned TK's family to step forward. He whispered something to them.

Kari's eyes widened as she her eyes devoured the scene in her eyes.

His mother's legs gave away and she fell to the ground. Matt had tears in his eyes as he sank to his mother's side and tried to calm her down. The father punched the wall in anger and then grabbed he doctor's coat shaking him.

She saw him yell at him and the doctor shake his head. She saw him fall to him knees and gather his family in his arms sobbing.

Kari remembered something, something special TK told her. Something he told no one else.

********

flashback

********

"It's nothing Kari," TK said looking away.

"Come on TK. I told you what I saw in my own dream. Why don't you tell me what is in youra?," Kari prompted.

"Well… I saw my family together. I know it might sound silly but its what I dream most about. Every night and day I pray to whatever god there might be that I could have them back. I use to think it was my fault they split."

TK's eyes began to water.

"My fault for screwing the world. All I ever wanted was my family to be together again."

Kari looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "Oh TK…"

"But that's OK thought," he said tracing his finger around her face, "Because you filled that gap in my heart. You Kari are the reason I go on. Even if I can't have my family I'll always be content to know that I have you."

***********

end flashback

***********

"TK your prayers were finally answered," Kari said sadly looking at the sobbing family, "But you will never get to see it."

At what price must be given for people to finally get off their high horse and throw away pride and realize the truth? This time the price was a life.

Matt came to tell them what happened to TK but Kari didn't hear what he said. She already knew the truth.

"And Kari," Matt said in a hoarse throat, "I found this in his pocket. I think it was for you."

Kari's trembling hand reached for the package he was holding out. She took the small blue box and opened it.

She gasped at what was in it.

It was a beautiful diamond engagement ring. She screamed pain as she felt her despair rip her soul into her shreds and she could feel the darkness swallow her.

"

~*~*~*~

TK!" she screamed in the darkness, "I do love you! Please! Believe me!"

And in the darkness she could hear a faint whisper of words, so quiet she almost couldn't hear it.

"I do believe you. And I love you too."

____________________________________

A/N: Well there goes my complete agnsty story. Well that's all. How did you like it? Was is good? Please R/R.


End file.
